Olaf's Frozen Adventure/Credits
Full credits for Olaf's Frozen Adventure Directed byEdit * Stevie Wermers-Skelton * Kevin Deters Produced byEdit * Roy Conli Executive ProducerEdit * John Lasseter Original Songs byEdit * Elyssa Samsel * Kate Anderson Screenplay byEdit * Jac Schaeffer Original Score Composed byEdit * Christophe Beck Visual Effects SupervisorEdit * Josh Staub Production DesignerEdit * Michael Giaimo Head of StoryEdit * Brian Kesinger Associate ProducerEdit * Albert V. Ramirez EditorEdit * Jeremy Milton Co-EditorEdit * Jesse Averna Executive Music ProducerEdit * Tom MacDougall Voice TalentEdit * Olaf: Josh Gad * Elsa the Snow Queen: Idina Menzel * Princess Anna: Kristen Bell * Kristoff: Jonathan Groff * Oaken: Chris Williams * Mr. Olsen: John de Lancie * Mrs. Olsen: Laurie Fraser * Candy Cane Kid: Benjamin Deters * Young Elsa: Eva Bella Additional Voice TalentEdit Casting byEdit * Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Head of AnimationEdit * Brent Homman Head of Characters & Technical AnimationEdit * Claudia Chung Sanii Head of EnvironmentsEdit * Hans-Joerg Keim Technical SupervisorEdit * Osiris Pérez Director Cinematography, LightingEdit * Alessandro Jacomini Head of EffectsEdit * Christopher Hendryx Production Finance LeadEdit * Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Director Cinematography, LayoutEdit * Cory Rocco Florimonte Sound DesignerEdit * Shannon Mills Associate Production DesignerEdit * Lisa Keene Art Director EnvironmentsEdit * David Womersley Character Design LeadEdit * Griselda Sastrawinata-Lemay Modeling SupervisorEdit * Eric Provan Look Development SupervisorEdit * Vicky Yu-Tzu Lin Rigging SupervisorEdit * Walter Yoder Animation SupervisorsEdit * Michael Franceschi * Chad Sellers Lighting SupervisorsEdit * Gregory Culp * Richard E. Lehmann * Amol Sathe Stereoscopic SupervisorsEdit * Katie A. Fico * Darren Simpson Story ArtistsEdit Visual Development ArtistsEdit ModelersEdit * Shaun Absher * Chris Anderson * Minh Duong * Sergi Caballer Garcia * Irene Matar * Chris Patrick O'Connell * Florian Perret * Chika Saito * Samy Segura * Punn Wiantrakoon Rigging ArtistsEdit * Jennifer R. Downs * Joy Johnson * John Kahwaty * Nicklas Puetz * Gregory Smith * Michael W. Stieber Look Development ArtistsEdit * Ian Butterfield * Sara V. Cembalisty * Jay V. Jackson * Eric McLean * Jared Reisweber * Mitchell Snary * Pamela Spertus * Jennifer Stratton Simulation ArtistsEdit * Jesus Canal * Erik Eulen * Christopher C. Griffin * Avneet Kaur * Hubert Leo * Edward Robbins * Keith Wilson * Xinmin Zhao Set Extension ArtistEdit * Alex Garcia Layout ArtistsEdit Layout Finaling ArtistsEdit AnimationEdit Additional Animation SupportEdit * Boris Maras * Hyrum Virl Osmond * Manar Al Tawam * Amanda Zima Crowd LeadEdit * Alberto Luceño Ros Crowd ArtistEdit * Le Joyce Tong Technical Animation ArtistsEdit Tech Anim 2D LeadEdit * Alex Kupershmidt Effects AnimatorsEdit Lighting ArtistsEdit Character Lighting LeadEdit * Jongo StereoEdit Technical DirectorsEdit Special Technology DevelopmentEdit Production SupervisorsEdit * Heather Blodget * Kelly Eisert * Kelly M. Feeg * Tucker Gilmore * Debbie Yu Production CoordinatorsEdit * Lauren Nicole Brown * Austin Salmi * Cameron Stephens * Kit Turley Production AssistantsEdit * Laura Monti * Alexandra "Lexy" Poston * Nicole Stone Production Office ManagerEdit * Jennifer Hamilton Production TrackingEdit * Paul Fiebiger MusicEdit “That Time of Year,” “Ring in the Season” & “When We're Together” * Performed by Josh Gad, Idina Menzel, & Kristen Bell “The Ballad of Flemmingrad” * Performed by Jonathan Groff “Do You Want To Build A Snowman?” * Original Song by Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez Post ProductionEdit * Bérénice Robinson * David Okey * Brian Estrada * Lutzner Rodriguez * Gabriel Stewart First Assistant EditorEdit * Adam DesCombes Second Assistant EditorEdit * Michael Weissman Sound Services byEdit * Skywalker Sound Sound Effects EditorEdit * Jeremy Bowker Supervising AssistantEdit * Samson Neslund Digital Imaging SupervisorEdit * Robert H. Bagley ColoristEdit * Eliot Milbourn Re-Recording MixersEdit * David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. * Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Original Dialogue MixerEdit * Paul McGrath, C.A.S. Original Songs Produced byEdit * Elyssa Samsel * Kate Anderson * Dave Metzger Original Songs Arranged byEdit * Dave Metzger Executive Director, Music ProductionEdit * Andrew Page Music EditorEdit * Earl Ghaffari Assistant Music EditorEdit * Benjamin Robinson Foley ArtistsEdit * John Roesch * Shelley Roden Foley MixerEdit * Scott Curtis ADR Group Voice CastingEdit * Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Dialogue SupervisorEdit * Jacob Riehle Special ThanksEdit * Chris Buck * Jennifer Lee * Peter Del Vecho * Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez * * 50896 mpaa dolby kodak The filmmakers would like to thank the entire staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios for their invaluable contribution, dedication, and support ©2017 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved.